Incroyable mais vrai
by atalante
Summary: Harry doit travailler sur un devoir de potion... Il rencontre Malefoy à la bibliothèque...
1. la trêve

Titre : Incroyable mais vrai...  
  
Auteur : Atalante  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'idée de cette fic... le reste est bien sûre un emprunt à JK Rowling...  
  
Remarque : C'est mon tout premier essai... soyez indulgents mais n'hésitez pasà me dire ce que vous en pensez...  
  
Harry Potter se rendait seul à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Hermione et Ron se trouvant présentement "occupé" sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était grand temps de se mettre à plancher sur le dernier devoir que lui avait donner Rogue... Il ne s'agissait jamais que de rédiger une dissertation de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation des pattes de salamandres dans les potions médicales depuis le XIIème siècle. Certes le fait qu'il n'ait pas le moindre commencement d'idée sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire sur ce sujet n'était pas bon signe. D'autant plus que ce maudit devoir était à rendre dans deux jours... Mais Harry avait une arme terriblement efficace pour affronter ce dur moment... Il avait réussi à obtenir la bibliographie d'Hermione ! Il n'y avait donc absolument aucune raison qu'il n'y arrive pas...  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, Harry, désormais caché par une montagne de livres, poussait un soupir de soulagement. Il ne lui restait qu'une dernière référence à vérifier et il mettrait un point final à cette torture, pardon, à ce devoir... Personnellement il se moquait pas mal de savoir si les pattes de salamandres femelles étaient plus efficaces que celles des mâles mais il était près à parier que Rogue trouverait ce détail d'une importance capitale... Après tout, ils en avaient parlé en cours deux semaines auparavant. Manque de chance, malgré la multitude de bouquins amassés sur sa table, Harry ne trouvait pas l'ouvrage clé, la Référence : "12789 Ingrédients utiles et autres pour les potions curatives, volume VII" de Cerberus Rogue, arrière-grand-père du professeur de potion précédemment nommé. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se mit à la recherche du précieux tome. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, c'était un Harry Potter plus que frustré qui tentait d'atteindre le volume en question., bien évidemment situé sur le rayon le plus élevé de l'étagère consacrée aux potions. Et oui, impossible d'accioder le précieux ouvrage à cause des restrictions antimagie imposées par Mme Pince. Une fois de plus, Harry maudit sa petite taille due aux années de négligences passées chez les Dursley. Il était l'un des plus petits de son année, atteignant péniblement 1m68. Entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui, il se résigna à demander de l'aide au nouveau venu... après tout, seuls les élèves de 7ème année passant leurs ASPIC en potion, venaient traîner dans ce recoin de la bibliothèque. A peine avait- il prononcé sa requête qu'il vit à qui il avait à faire. Devant lui, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq et de sa froide arrogance, se tenait un Drago Malefoy goguenard. Harry se figea, prêt à faire face à toute situation. Malefoy le regarda un moment, leva un sourcil interrogateur, et attrapa le dit livre...  
  
Moins d'une heure plus tard les rumeurs courraient comme jamais dans les couloirs du château au sujet de la dernière rencontre Potter/Malefoy. Suivant les témoignages de deux élèves de troisième année, l'impensable s'était produit ! On avait vu un Potter et un Malefoy être civil l'un envers l'autre... Les frères Creevey avaient même une photo prouvant qu'une trêve avait été établie... Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil à Poudlard... 


	2. réaction

Titre : Incroyable mais vrai...  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réactions  
  
Auteur : Atalante  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'idée de cette fic... le reste est bien sûre un emprunt à JK Rowling...  
  
Remarque : Au départ je pensais que cette fic resterait un one-shot... mais les reviews m'ont incitée à aller un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc soyez indulgents si vous trouvez des fautes qui m'ont échappé. Cette fic prend place dans la 7ème année d'Harry à Poudlard, après qu'il a tué Voldemort.  
  
kikou224, Fanatique, galaria, merci pour vos encouragements.  
  
Angel293, Celine.s, pour l'instant rien n'est décidé, j'avais pas prévue de faire un autre chapitre... je ne sais donc pas si ce sera un slash ou non. Mais pour l'instant, ça reste de l'amitié, le slash s'il vient devra attendre... je ne vois pas vraiment Harry et Drago ensemble sans qu'il y ait au moins de la confiance entre eux... ils ont un passé trop compliqué pour se sauter dessus comme ça.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Cela faisait désormais neuf jours que la même "conversation" (ou du moins des variations de celle ci) avait lieu tous les soirs dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Au début, les gémissements, lamentations et autres hurlements qui ponctuaient les échanges entre Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient fuir les autres élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Désormais, ceux ci restaient stoïques et utilisaient une large panoplie de charmes pour contenir le bruit dans une enclave privée et restreintes autours des trois belligérants. Malgré tout, quelques phrases franchissaient parfois la barrière ainsi posée, la plus courante étant naturellement le "Mais enfin Harry, c'est Malefoy !", prononcé par un Ron dont le ton variait entre désespéré et furieux en passant par stupéfait...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione semblait avoir renoncé à tancer Harry, après tout quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs... Elle se contentait donc de lancer de vagues "Respire Ron", "Calme toi, voyons" ou encore "Allons, allons, vous savez bien que la violence ne résout rien." Entre deux chapitres du dernier livre qui avait capté son intérêt. Quant à Harry, il restait le plus souvent impassible, à faire ses devoirs. De toute manière Ron refusait obstinément de prêter attention à ses arguments.  
  
Il fallait avouer que la nouvelle de la trêve conclue entre le héros de griffondor et le prince des serpentard avait choqué tout le monde, tant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs.  
  
Harry commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir sérieusement marre. Il avait rempli son rôle en détruisant Voldemort l'été précédent. Il comptait bien prendre dorénavant ses propres décisions. L'une d'elles ayant été l'idée de cesser ces querelles stupides avec Malefoy, même si, à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée sur la marche à suivre. Au final, ça avait plutôt bien marcher. Au point que désormais, au plus grand choc de certains, et au désespoir des équipes de poufsouffle et serdaigle, il commençait à s'entraîner au quidditch avec son rival favori...  
  
Certes on ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait sans difficulté... Malefoy était (et resterait probablement encore longtemps) un gamin arrogant, odieux et complètement égocentrique... Mais de temps en temps, Harry réussissait à rencontrer Drago, qui, s'il maniait toujours les sarcasmes avec un talent digne de Rogue, avait un sens de l'humour mordant quoiqu'un tantinet cynique. Et pour ces moments là, ainsi que pour certaines des meilleures joutes verbales auxquelles il prenait part, Celui-qui-avait- finalement-réussi-à-vaincre-celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-proononcer-le-nom pouvait accepter beaucoup.  
  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Ron allait bientôt accepter cette situation, parce que franchement, digérer au son de hurlements et de grincement de dents, ce n'était tout de même pas idéal... Et puis Hermione avait bien fini par laisser tomber... Certes ça avait pris trois jours. Et si Harry voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même... Le calme relatif de la jeune fille pouvait peut être aussi s'expliquer par l'achat, par ses soins, des huit tomes du dernier best seller : La Fabuleuse Vie Des Grands Enchanteurs Et Enchanteresses A Travers Les Ages. Plongée comme elle l'était dans les péripéties des existences de ces grands sorciers, elle prêtait moins attention à ce qu'il faisait pendant son temps libre. Comme quoi, Drago avait parfois de bonne idées. Même si évidemment, il ne considérait pas ça comme un pot de vin ou une tentative de corruption, mais plutôt comme un cadeau quasi anodin pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.  
  
D'ailleurs vu sous cet angle, il était peut être possible d'aider Ron à s'adapter à cette situation... Une pensive avec la tête de Rogue quand il les avait découvert, Drago et lui, tenant une conversation civile pour la première fois pourrait faire l'affaire... Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours... Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse... Pour l'heure, le rouquin semblait être au bord de l'extinction de voix... Il était donc temps d'aller se coucher. 


End file.
